


dreißig minuten nördlich von tokio

by connections



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BRAZIL!, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, atsumu is wildly hopelessly in love with him, translated work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connections/pseuds/connections
Summary: Es ist nicht fair, denkt Atsumu, wie die Dinge sich abgespielt haben. Dass Hinata zwei Jahre damit verbracht hatte, durch die Straßen Rio de Janeiros zu strampeln, bevor er das Gefühl hatte, seine Rückkehr nach Hause verdient zu haben. Dass Kageyama fünf Asse hintereinander gegen Frankreich aufgeschlagen hatte. Dass Atsumu sieben Jahre zwischen seinem Versprechen, Hinata zuzuspielen, und dessen Einlösung gewartet hatte. Dass er weitere sechs Monate gewartet hatte, bevor er ihn in eine Seitenstraße gezogen und ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst hatte.Atsumu bringt Hinata von den Probespielen der Black Jackals zurück nach Hause. Hinata nimmt ihn mit nach Brasilien.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	dreißig minuten nördlich von tokio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcat/gifts).



> this is a translation of [thirty minutes north of tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763410) from the series [north : south : east : west](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653538) by [birdcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcat/pseuds/birdcat).

Sie sitzen in Atsumus Auto und fliegen den Highway dreißig Minuten nördlich von Tokio hinunter, als Hinata sagt: „Danke.“

Atsumu sieht ihn an. Hinata hat seine Arme auf dem Armaturenbrett verschränkt, seine Augen sind auf die Straße gerichtet. Die Bräune, die die brasilianische Sonne auf seine Haut geküsst hat, ist noch nicht verblasst. Ein Schatten gleitet über seinen Körper, als sie ein Straßenlicht passieren.

„Wofür?“

Hinata streckt seine Arme nach vorne aus. Dort steht Mühe geschrieben, in den Muskeln, die unter den Ärmeln seines T-Shirts spannen, und in den Schwielen, die seine Handflächen zieren, die er flach vor sich hinlegt. Atsumu schaltet den Blinker ein. Seine Augen springen zurück auf die Straße.

„Für alles“, sagt Hinata.

Das Angebot, Hinata mit zurück zu seiner Wohnung zu nehmen, war kurz gewesen, unaufdringlich. Es war der fünfte Tag der Probespiele bei den Jackals, und Atsumu hatte zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams von der Tribüne aus zugesehen, wie Hinata Ball für Ball auf die andere Seite des Feldes geschlagen hatte. Die Kandidaten hatten nur untereinander gespielt, heute. Atsumu hatte es in den Fingern gejuckt, dort unten zu sein, das schnelle Set zu wiederholen, das die beiden am ersten Tag der Probespiele zu entdecken begonnen hatten, berauscht von ihrem unerwarteten Wiedersehen. Dennoch hatte Hinata sich heute auch ohne ihn hervorgetan.

Ihr Trainer hatte mit Atsumu geredet, nachdem Hinata und die anderen in den Umkleiden verschwunden waren. Hinata würde es in die Aufstellung schaffen. Man würde ihm die Neuigkeiten in zwei Tagen mitteilen. Das Trikot, das er bei den Probespielen getragen hatte, war grau, wie vorgeschrieben. Atsumu wusste, dass das nächste schwarz und gold sein würde.

Hinata war mit Schweißperlen auf der Haut und seinem Trainingstrikot unter dem Arm in sein Auto eingestiegen. Atsumu hatte beim Einlegen des Rückwärtsgangs gelächelt. _Du wohnst sowieso nur zwanzig Minuten Umweg von meiner Strecke weg._

Atsumu korrigiert seinen Griff am Lenkrad. Er ist sich des Lächelns, das sich auf seinen Lippen ausgebreitet hat, machtlos bewusst. „Für alles?“

Hinata rutscht auf die andere Seite seines Sitzes. Selbst zusammengerollt, wie er es ist, für Atsumu nur aus dem Augenwinkel erkennbar, füllt seine Präsenz den Raum aus. „Auch, wenn ich es nicht ins Team schaffe“, sagt er, „hast du mir viel beigebracht.“

Atsumu sieht ihn an. Hinata blickt auf die Straße. Er hat seine Hände vom Armaturenbrett genommen und sitzt jetzt mit seinen Knien gegen seine Brust gepresst. Seine Finger, versteckt zwischen den Falten seiner Shorts, sind bandagiert, wo er zuvor einen kraftvollen Schlag gegen die Seite seiner Hand bekommen hatte. Die Berührung war ein wundervoller Hechtbagger zur Seite gewesen, auf den Boden, der den Ball im Spiel gehalten und seinem Team erlaubt hatte, damit einen Punkt zu machen. Die Beine, die im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil wieder vom Boden aufgesprungen waren, waren jetzt gebräunt und mit Muskeln bestückt; der Ausdruck in seinen Augen aber, strahlend, als er herumgeschnellt war, sah genauso aus, wie Atsumu ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

Derselbe Ausdruck steht ihm nun ins Gesicht geschrieben, im Halbdunklen von Atsumus Auto, enthärtet von dem Lächeln, das an seinen Lippen zieht. Atsumu wendet seine Augen wieder der Straße zu.

_Was könnte ich dir beigebracht haben?_

  
Das Auto schlingert ein wenig, als Atsumu lächelt. „Gern geschehen.“

  
  


:::

  
  


„Du warst ein Balljunge?“

  
The Frage ist gerufen und heiser. Sie verliert sich fast im Lärm der Party, irgendwo zwischen der grölenden Musik und dem Klang von Hinatas fünftem Bier, wie es gegen das leere Weinglas in Atsumus Hand stößt. Hinata strahlt zu ihm hoch und ruft seine Antwort. „Als ich vierzehn war!“

Er belässt es dabei, als wäre es eine vollständige Erklärung. Sie sind in Bokutos zu kleiner Wohnung, Körper an Körper unangenehm nah beieinander, von einer Menge, die sich noch sammelt, in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers gedrängt. Es ist ein Meer von Bekanntschaften und Highschool-Freunden, die nach Tokio gekommen sind, Gesichter, an die sich Atsumu kaum erinnert. Hinata hat es vier Tage zuvor in die Teamaufstellung geschafft, und Bokuto verschwendete keine Zeit dabei, ihn willkommen zu heißen. Sein offizielles Trikot, die Nummer 21 quer über den Rücken, ist an der Wand bei der Küche aufgehängt, als wäre es ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum; als würde das Wirrwarr von Menschen, die darunter mit Weingläsern in der Hand Gespräche führen, eine Art unglaublich feierliche und informelle Ausstellung besuchen. Sie hatten vorhin Champagner geöffnet; Hinata hatte gelacht, als er Bokutos gefliesten Boden mit Schaum bespritzt hatte.

„Was?“

„An der Shiratorizawa!“, ruft Hinata. Er ist vor allen anderen betrunken und lehnt sich in den Swing des Achtziger-Jahre-Popsongs, den Atsumu nicht auszublenden schafft. Irgendjemand stößt von hinten gegen Hinata. Atsumu hält ihn fest, die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Das Stimmengewirr ist fast unmöglich zu übertönen.

„Wann?“

Hinata trinkt noch einen kräftigen Schluck Bier. _Ich habe in Brasilien gelernt, zu trinken,_ hatte er zuvor gesagt, als er seine dritte Flasche aus der Kühlbox genommen hatte. Bokuto hatte ihm auf den Rücken geklopft, Atsumu hatte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erwidert. Das war vor den Menschen und der Musik und dem Herumgeschreie gewesen, und bevor Hinata sich neben Atsumu in die Menge gequetscht hatte, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und seinem Atem, der seine Brust streifte.

„Vor den Landesmeisterschaften!“ Hinata ruft die Worte mit geschlossenen Augen. Er lehnt sich jetzt gegen Atsumu, den Kopf nickend zum Takt der Musik. Seine Schulter strafft sich unter Atsumus Hand, als er die Flasche wieder nach unten sinken lässt. Atsumu weiß nicht, wie sie zu diesem Thema gekommen sind. Eine vorüberziehende Stimme in der Menge, eine Anmerkung über die Highschool, irgendetwas von wegen _Balljunge_ und _Trainingslager_. Atsumu hatte innegehalten, wo er stand, und einen stolpernden Hinata zu sich gezogen, um zu fragen.

„Du warst ein Balljunge im ersten Jahr, das du zu den Landesmeisterschaften gefahren bist?“

Das Grinsen fällt nicht aus Hinatas Gesicht, auch nicht, als er den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich wurde nicht eingeladen!“

„Wohin?“

„Ins Trainingslager!“ Er hebt seine Flasche wie zu einem Toast. Sein Arm wird wieder hinuntergestoßen.

„Was?“

„Ins Trainingslager!“, wiederholt Hinata, noch lauter, damit Atsumu es versteht. Er sagt es, als wäre das Thema jetzt erschöpft, als ob _Trainingslager_ und _Shiratorizawa_ die offensichtlichsten Dinge auf der Welt seien und Atsumu zu einer befriedigenden Schlussfolgerung führen sollten. Atsumu sehnt sich nach einer solchen, und er kämpft gegen das Bild eines an die Landesmeisterschaften gebundenen Hinata Shouyou, der Bälle für Spieler aufhebt, die größer, stärker und mit mehr Glück gesegnet sind als er selbst. Hinatas Lächeln ist noch immer unbesorgt, als jemand, den Atsumu nicht erkennt, ihm auf die andere Schulter tippt.

„Warte—“, fängt Atsumu von Neuem an, als Hinata den Kopf dreht. „Was—“

„Sorry, eine Sekunde!“ Und damit ist Hinata weg, sein Lächeln von jemandem, von dem Atsumu bloß annehmen kann, dass Hinata ihn kennt, durch die Menge weggeführt. Ein Klassenkamerad, denkt Atsumu, oder ein Freund von Bokuto, der es eilig hat, ihm zu gratulieren. Man hatte Hinata den ganzen Abend über keine Sekunde alleine gegönnt; er war hierhin und dorthin und in Umarmungen gezogen oder auf den Rücken geklopft worden. Genauso wenig hatte das Lächeln sein Gesicht den ganzen Abend über verlassen.

Atsumu sieht zu, regungslos, und entdeckt einen orangenen Haarschopf zwischen den Schultern früherer Klassenkameraden und Teamkollegen, während Hinata davontreibt. Sie sind alle größer als er, fällt ihm auf.

_Du warst ein Balljunge im ersten Jahr, das du zu den Landesmeisterschaften gefahren bist?_

Atsumu führt sein Weinglas zu seinen Lippen, aber es ist leer.

  
  


:::

  
  


Drei Monate später stehen sie das erste Mal nebeneinander auf dem Spielfeld.

Atsumu spürt den Abgrund der Turnhallendecke über ihren Köpfen heute deutlicher, genauso wie das harte, seltsam weiße Licht des Felds, das ferne Objekte nah erscheinen lässt. Seine Schuhe quietschen auf dem Boden, als sie sich am hinteren Ende ihrer Spielfeldseite aufreihen. Die Menge ist jetzt schon lauter als sonst immer.

Sie haben das vorher geübt, jeden einzelnen Teil davon. Atsumu hat an der hinteren Linie gestanden, gekleidet in schwarz und gold und Schulter an Schulter mit seinen Teamkollegen, unzählige Male zuvor. Er weiß, dass er, wenn er nach links schaut, Sakusas schwarze Locken sehen wird; Bokutos immer von Neuem hibbelige Bewegungen gerade hinter ihm; die paar Zentimeter, die Oliver dem Rest von ihnen voraus hat, über ihnen. Er wird das blaue Linoleum des Bodens sehen, die Schatten, die ihre stillen Gestalten dorthin werfen, die Tribüne und die Schiedsrichter und ihre Trainer, wie sie pflichtbewusst auf der Bank sitzen. Er hat das alles schon einmal getan. Die Spannung, die es begleitet, die Schärfe der Luft, sind ein vertrauter Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Atsumu hebt sein Kinn. Er weiß, dass Kageyama und Ushijima auf der anderen Seite des Feldes stehen. Er kann ihre Gesichter durch das Netz hindurch nicht erkennen, nur Schlieren weißer Trikots und schwarzer Knieschoner und Schultern, die höher sitzen als seine eigenen. Die Adlers haben einige Ausländer in ihrer Aufstellung, Gesichter und Namen, die Atsumu nicht kennt. Schuhe in leuchtenden Farben. Spielzüge, die er nicht kommen sehen wird.

Man beginnt, Namen abzuspulen, und Atsumus Beine spannen sich an. Er sieht nach rechts. Sakusas Locken. Bokutos Zappelei. Olivers vorsichtiges Lächeln. Er hat das alles schon einmal getan.

Hinatas Schulter streift die seine.

Das ist die eine Sache, die er vorher noch nicht getan hat.

Er sieht nach links. Er wird von Büscheln orangenen Haars und einem kaum unterdrückten Grinsen begrüßt. Dieser selbe Ausdruck strahlt in Hinatas Augen, als Atsumu einen Blick wagt. Es ist derselbe Ausdruck, den er in der Highschool gesehen hat; es ist der Ausdruck, von dem er sicher ist, dass er unzählige Male durch das Sonnenlicht an einem brasilianischen Strand gestrahlt hat; es ist der Ausdruck, der ihn drei Monate vorher begrüßte, als Hinata in die Probespiele der Black Jackals stolperte und seinen Blick auf Atsumu heftete.

Atsumu richtet seinen Blick geradeaus. Es ist der Ausdruck, den er mit Sicherheit heute sehen wird, unter dem weißen Licht des Spielfelds, wenn Hinatas Füße den Boden finden und ein Pfiff erklärt, dass er eines von Atsumus Sets in einen Punkt verwandelt hat.

_Eines Tages werde ich zu dir spielen._

Unaufdringlich, den Stoff ihrer Shorts streifend, tastet Atsumu nach Hinatas kleinem Finger. Er drückt ihn.

  
  


:::

  
  


Drei Monate später nimmt Hinata ihn mit nach Brasilien.

Es ist für einen Besuch bei Pedro. Dessen Wohnung im ersten Stock ist klein, aber sonnig, und nur wenige hundert Meter vom Strand entfernt. Atsumu und Hinata wurden mit einer offenen Tür in Pastellblau begrüßt, mit Sand, von der Eingangshalle hineingetragen, und den Fensterläden der Doppelfenster, schief an sonnengebleichten Scharnieren hängend. All das machte es einfach für Atsumu, sich Hinata vorzustellen, wie er hier lebt. Er hatte seinen Rucksack und seine Sandalen in eine Ecke geworfen, als sie eingetreten waren, als wäre er es gewohnt, und war hineingestürmt, um Pedro zu begrüßen, wobei er Atsumu in der Eingangshalle zurückließ, wo dieser sie wortlos anstarrte. Als Pedro sie herumgeführt hatte, später, hatte Hinata bei allen Dingen, die sich verändert hatten, geseufzt—ein Bild an der Wand, das ersetzt worden war, eine neue Sammlung von Tassen, dass das Bett in Hinatas altem Zimmer jetzt dort steht, wo früher die Kommode war. Atsumu hatte nur gelächelt und sich darauf niedergelassen.

Sie hatten gewonnen, im April, gegen die Schweiden Adlers. Eine perfekt getimte Finte aus Hinatas Hand hatte es möglich gemacht, zu ihm gepasst von Atsumu. Es war die Art von Matchball gewesen, die sich nicht ankündigte. Da war kein hartes Schlagen oder verpasstes Blocken oder akrobatisches Fischen nach dem Ball gewesen, nur die Berührung von Hinatas Fingern, der Bogen über den Köpfen der Adlers, und das nüchterne Echo des Balls auf dem Boden.

Es war Hinatas Sieg, vor allen Dingen. Er hatte den ersten und den letzten Punkt dieses Spiels gemacht und sich geschickt in eine Startposition auf ihrer Spielerliste geschleust. Es war die Lücke, von der Atsumu immer erwartet hatte, dass er sie füllen würde. Hinata hatte drei Monate schwebend in der Luft zwischen der Bank und dem Spielfeld verbracht, bevor er in diesem Spiel starten durfte, als ob Kageyamas und Ushijimas Anwesenheit es irgendwie für ihn verdient hätten, und er verschwendete keine Zeit dabei, allen anderen zu zeigen, was Atsumu schon immer wusste, dass er konnte.

Kageyama hatte Hinata in eine Umarmung gezogen, nachdem das Adlers-Match geendet hatte, auf der Seite des Feldes. Die Kameras waren auf sie gerichtet. Eine Art Auflösung einer Highschool-Rivalität, von der Atsumu so tat, als interessierte sie ihn nicht. Atsumu hatte Kageyama _Musterknabe_ genannt, damals in der Highschool, als sie beide zu Japans nationalem Jugendtrainingslager eingeladen worden waren. Das Wort hatte in seinem Kopf nachgehallt, in diesem Moment, als er ihre Umarmung beobachtete. Es war Monate, Jahre, ein Leben lang her, dass er es gesagt hatte, und es war egal, aber Atsumu wusste, dass er nicht mehr das Recht hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Jeden Ball, den er in diesem Spiel zu Hinata gestellt hatte, hatte sich wie eine Bitte angefühlt: _Wirst du diesen hier für mich schlagen?_ Und Hinatas Antwort war dort gewesen, jedes Mal, mit dem widerhallenden Schlag seiner Handfläche gegen dessen Oberfläche: _Natürlich._

Natürlich war Kageyama ein Musterknabe gewesen, hatte Atsumu gedacht, stumm und bewegungslos auf dem Spielfeld stehend. Er hatte zu Hinata gespielt.

Das Team hatte sich von da an nur noch weiterentwickelt. Die Siege kamen stoßweise, in eng geplanten Spielen, die sich lang zogen bis in den fünften Satz, gerettet von Sakusas Cut-Shots oder Hinatas immer weiter kletternder Reichweite. Es gab Momente, in denen sie führten, zum Ende solcher Spiele hin, und Atsumu einen Ball zu Hinata stellte, nur ein bisschen höher als die Bälle davor. Eine weitere Frage, in Form eines Sets. Hinata erreichte sie jedes Mal; eine weitere Antwort.

  
„Du ziehst ihn höher“, hatte ihr Trainer einmal zu Atsumu gesagt. Es war ohne Sorge, kein Vorwurf; nur eine Beobachtung, die man ihm in einem leeren Umkleideraum zugespielt hatte.

Atsumu hatte gesagt: „Ich weiß“, und gelächelt.

Hinatas Einladung, mit ihm nach Brasilien zu fliegen, hatte ihn an irgendeinem Punkt in der wochenlangen Hast des Trainings erreicht. Er hatte es ihm verhalten vorgeschlagen, beide auf Bokutos Couch ausgestreckt, den Blick auf die kleine, betrunkene Menge gerichtet, die sich für noch eine weitere Hausparty nach einem weiteren Spiel versammelt hatte. 

Und Atsumu, Musterknabe, hat nicht gezögert, bevor er sagte: „Natürlich.“

Beachvolleyball ist anders. Es ist, wie Hinata mit Pedro Portugiesisch sprechen zu sehen: eine fremde Sprache, die Atsumu gerade gut genug versteht, um zu wissen, wie wenig er versteht. Es fühlt sich an, als würde der Sand seine Beine in die Tiefe saugen, ihn aufhalten; Hinata springt und hechtet mit derselben Leichtigkeit durch den Sand wie auf dem Feld. Vielleicht mit noch mehr davon. Seine Haltung ist etwas anders, und das Funkeln in seinen Augen ist ebenfalls etwas anders—gefärbt mit Belustigung beim Anblick eines sich im Sand abmühenden Atsumu—aber die Dringlichkeit, mit der er spielt, ist genau gleich. Seine Annahmen reichen sogar weiter, denkt Atsumu, und er traut sich, seinen Körper noch weiter nach vorne zu werfen, wenn ein Strand unter ihm ist anstelle von Linoleum. Er greift gierig nach der Chance, selbst zu stellen, zieht soviel er kann aus jeder zweiten Ballberührung und sieht regungslos und mit großen Augen zu, wie Atsumu vom Boden abhebt und für die Bälle ausholt, die er in die Höhe spielt. Als hätte er Atsumu etwas zu zeigen, etwas zu beweisen. Hinatas Sets sind gut, und er grinst ihn jedes Mal, wenn er eines davon schlägt, machtlos an. Atsumu stellt sich die Worte im Kopf vor: _Schau mal, Atsumu, ich kann auch stellen._ Er erlaubt sich selbst diesen Gedanken.

Es ist fast ein Ausrutscher ins Irreale; Atsumu hat die letzten sechs Monate damit verbracht, zusammenzustückeln, was genau Hinata damals in Brasilien getan hatte, und jetzt ist er hier. Man hatte ihm nur die unschärfsten Hinweise gegeben—den fremd klingenden Namen eines Spielers, jemand, der Hinata einen bestimmten Trick gezeigt hatte; eine Anekdote über seinen Job als Lieferjunge; die vage Nacherzählung eines spätabendlichen Missgeschicks, geteilt auf einer von Bokutos Zusammenkünften. 

Die letzte Art Hinweis bleibt Atsumu im Gedächtnis haften: Hinata erzählt, hier und dort und nur kurz, darüber, in Brasilien trinken und feiern gewesen zu sein, die Art von Geschichte, die von amüsanten Details erfüllt ist und am Ende immer mehrdeutig bleibt. Hinata pflegt, irgendeinen lächerlichen, betrunkenen Patzer erwähnen, der ihm spät in der Nacht auf dem Weg zum Haus irgendeines Fremden passiert war, und dann zu lachen, und der vom Wein summende Raum würde lachen und nicken und niemand würde weiterfragen, wo er gewesen war oder mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Es ist die Akzeptanz der Tatsache, dass Hinata hier erwachsen geworden war, und dass es seine Entscheidung ist, sich über die winzigen Details des wie und wann und in wessen Bett zu enthalten, in derselben Weise, in der er sich weigern kann, den Grund dafür, dass er gelernt hat, _so_ anzunehmen, mit mehr als einem einfachen Grinsen zu beantworten. Atsumus Ansicht nach ist es auch der unbestreitbare Beweis dafür, dass Hinata über etwas _hinwegkommen_ musste, während er dort war. Oder eher, dass die verweilende Berührung, von der Atsumu schwören könnte, er hätte sie drei Monate zuvor in Hinatas Handschlag mit Kageyama mitten auf dem Spielfeld gesehen, keine bloße Einbildung gewesen war. Oder, besser noch, dass Hinatas Tipps zu betrunkenen Nächten im Bett mit Fremden und die Art und Weise, wie sein Gesicht abweisend wird, wenn jemand Kageyamas Namen erwähnt, etwas miteinander zu tun haben.

Was seinen Aufenthalt in Brasilien angeht, hat Atsumu immer noch kein klares Bild davon, was genau Hinata hier getan hatte. Ein junges Paar führt sie am ersten Abend zum Trinken aus, zu einer Bar an der Promenade, die sich über die Volleyballfelder am Strand erhebt. Es ist eine Bar, die Hinata oft besucht haben muss, weil es keine zwanzig Minuten dauert, bis sich eine kleine Gruppe Einheimischer um ihn versammelt hat—Freunde und Freunde von Freunden, die ihn im Fernsehen Volleyball spielen gesehen hatten, seit er gegangen war, und die ihn jetzt mit Fragen auf Portugiesisch und Englisch bombardieren. Atsumu hört die Wörter _Japan_ und _Fernsehen_ und _Volleyball_ und _Aufschlag_ heraus. Hinata antwortet, so gut er kann, wendet und kratzt seinen Kopf und grinst Atsumu von der Seite an, wenn ihn etwas verwirrt. Das Paar, das sie hierhergebracht hat, steht zu beiden Seiten seiner Nische und gestikuliert theatralisch, als sie etwas erklären, von dem Atsumu nur annehmen kann, dass es eines von Hinatas besonders denkwürdigen, im Fernsehen gezeigten Spielen ist. Hinata lacht mit.

„Es ist gut“, sagt ein Mann zu Atsumu, welcher sich am Rand der Menge hält und die Menschen beobachtet. Er spricht Englisch. „Hinata arbeitet hart.“

Atsumu kann nur nicken. Er nippt von Zeit zu Zeit an einem Getränk, das einer von Hinatas Freunden für ihn bestellt hat, etwas mit Mango und Rum, das ihm schwer im Magen liegt. Er bedenkt die Worte. _Es ist gut. Hinata arbeitet hart._

Er fragt sich, wie gut Hinatas Portugiesisch genau ist. Wie viel seine Freunde hier über seine Pläne wussten, nach Japan zurückzukehren und bei der Profiliga vorzuspielen. Hatten sie seinen Erfolg erwartet, nachdem er gegangen war? Hatte er ihnen erzählt, wie verzweifelt er diesen haben wollte? Vielleicht hatte er jenen anonymen, spätabendlichen Gefährten von der Zeit erzählt, als er vierzehn war, an die Landesmeisterschaften gebunden, davon, wie er Bälle auf einem Trainingslager eingesammelt hatte, auf das er nicht eingeladen worden war. Oder es war vielleicht gar nicht nötig gewesen, es ihnen zu erzählen. Vielleicht hatten sie es gesehen, stattdessen, am Ausdruck in seinen Augen und der Dringlichkeit seines Schwungs.

„Du bist sein Freund? Du hilfst ihm?“

Atsumu sieht den Mann an. Er ist groß, bärtig, und lächelt Hinata über die Bar hinweg an, als er zum zigsten Mal in Lachen ausbricht. Einer der Spieler, die sie knapp geschlagen haben an jenem Tag, als die Sonne im Strand versank. Atsumu hatte seine Blocks durchschaut und einen Ball im hohen Bogen hinter sich, in Hinatas Hand, gespielt, für den letzten Punkt. „Ja“, sagt Atsumu.

Der Mann klopft ihm auf den Rücken, nachdem er ihn für einen langen Moment betrachtet hat. „Danke dir.“

  
  


:::

  
  


Atsumu wacht vor ihm auf.

Hinatas Schlafzimmer in Brasilien ist morgens warm. Sie müssen die Fenster hinter den Vorhängen offen gelassen haben. Das Sonnenlicht strömt hinein, gemeinsam mit Pollenpartikeln und dem fernen Klang von Musik.

Atsumu spurt die Kurve von Hinatas unterem Rücken vorsichtig mit einer Fingerspitze nach. Er war mit ihm hier hereingestolpert, spät in der Nacht, süße Worte in Hinatas Nacken murmelnd, als er ihn in seine Arme zog. Sie waren zum Klang von Hinatas Lachen auf die Matratze gefallen, und zum Rascheln seines Shirts, als Atsumu ihn dessen entledigte. 

Ihre Küsse waren am Anfang ungenau gewesen, angetrunken; Atsumu, der sich mit jedem bisschen Konzentration, das er aufbringen konnte, in der Sekunde zu ihm hinunterbeugte, in der sie von der Hauptstraße in eine kleine Gasse hinter der Wohnung entkamen. Musik hatte laut in die Nacht hinein geschallt, von der Promenade nach oben schwebend. Eine Sirene hatte in der Ferne gekreischt, als Hinata sich zwischen Atsumus Schenkel gedrückt hatte. Atsumu wusste nicht, wie sie es zurück in sein Schlafzimmer geschafft hatten.

Hinatas Haut ist weich, gebräunt, die Linien seines Rückens vor Atsumu ausgebreitet, wo die Bettdecke zur Seite gerutscht ist. Atsumu will jeden Zentimeter davon küssen; er erinnert sich daran, wie er jeden Zentimeter davon geküsst hat, zur Melodie von Hinatas stotterndem Atem und dessen Händen, vergraben in seinem Haar. Seine Fingerspitzen schweben jetzt über seinen Schulterblättern, wo sich Sonnenlicht in Lachen von Weiß gesammelt hat. 

Es ist nicht fair, denkt Atsumu, wie die Dinge sich abgespielt haben. Dass Hinata zwei Jahre damit verbracht hatte, durch die Straßen Rio de Janeiros zu strampeln, bevor er das Gefühl hatte, seine Rückkehr nach Hause verdient zu haben. Dass Kageyama fünf Asse hintereinander gegen Frankreich aufgeschlagen hatte. Dass Atsumu sieben Jahre zwischen seinem Versprechen, Hinata zuzuspielen, und dessen Einlösung gewartet hatte. Dass er weitere sechs Monate gewartet hatte, bevor er ihn in eine Seitenstraße gezogen und ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst hatte.

Atsumu weckt Hinata. Egoistischerweise. Hinata rollt sich auf den Rücken, hinein in den Raum zwischen ihnen. Er hält inne, blinzelt zweimal, und reibt sich die Augen, bevor er sie auf Atsumu richtet. Atsumu wartet, und er grinst.

Es nicht nicht fair, denkt Atsumu, dass Hinata ihm gedankt hatte, als sie den Highway hinuntergeflogen waren, dreißig Minuten nördlich von Tokio. 

Atsumu rollt sich auf ihn, einen Arm auf jede Seite gestützt. Die Decke schlägt Wogen und beruhigt sich wieder. Er küsst ihn einmal, zweimal, auf den Mund, am Hals, auf die Wange. Hinata lacht und hält sich an ihm fest, warme Hände auf der bloßen Haut seines Rückens. Er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als Atsumu seine Nase auf seine Stirn drückt; sein Atem stockt, als Atsumu ihn dort küsst.

„Danke“, flüstert Atsumu gegen seine Haut.

Hinatas Kichern verstummt; seine Hand noch immer an Atsumus Brust. „Wofür?“

Atsumu lehnt sich vor, vergräbt seine Stirn in der Kurve, in der Hinatas Hals auf seine Schulter trifft. „Für alles.“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> also, if you for some reason happen to have found this translation without reading [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763410), i strongly suggest that you do so and have a taste of june's magical words! you can find her ([summersugawara](https://twitter.com/summersugawara)) and me ([ginoskanshikan](https://twitter.com/ginoskanshikan)) on twitter, too.


End file.
